


Intermission

by Dyzzyah



Series: The Seaside Inn [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzzyah/pseuds/Dyzzyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing, because it amused me to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think we're going to get these names any time soon, so I made them up.

“You know, darling Robert, oft have I wondered if those children would ever live to see adulthood.”

“Dearest Ruby, I wondered if WE would live to see them reach adulthood,” Rob Egbert chuckled, as they crossed the short hall between the elevator and the penthouse. Their young charges having graduated, the three guardians had made plans to celebrate with dinner and a night on the town.

“Dean, are you ready yet?” Rob asked, opening the door to their quarters.

“Sup.”

“Strider, what are you wearing??” Ruby asked as Rob chuckled. Dean stood there, fabulous in a sultry red dress--with entirely too short of a skirt--and pumps, although the baseball cap might have spoiled the effect.

“Fuck you, I’m gorgeous.”

“Not disputing that,” Rob laughed, pulling off Dean’s cap. “Though, when I said this restaurant had a dress code, I wasn’t being quite so literal.”

“How dare you?!” Ruby shouted, turning red and pointing accusingly, her cultured veneer falling away like her underthings on shots night. “Those are my fucking pearls, asswipe! My favorite pearls! What the fuck are you thinking even and who said you could take…FUCK is that my PURSE?”

“Yeah well, you never give me bling like this, and the pearl necklaces Rob gives me only last so long.”

Ruby humphed and Rob snickered. “We don’t want to be late. Are you really going to wear that?”

“You know it, Egbert.” Dean replied, sashaying towards the lift, patting him on the bum as he passed.

“If you lose or damage one single pearl, I’ll have it out of your hide,” she said, re-composed, as she straightened Dean’s hair, “and you will be paying me a rental fee when we get to bed tonight.”

Dean grinned and gave Ruby a little grope. “Feel free to charge for that, too.”

END INTERMISSION


End file.
